


Blooming Flowers

by fluffyymoon



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, also my first fic for her im so sorry i promise to do my best, let them be peaceful sapphics in peace please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyymoon/pseuds/fluffyymoon
Summary: Two flowers grow. Through the rain, wind, and heat... they grow, together. Waiting for the blue sky. Series of one-shots between Musashi Miyamoto and Fem!Ritsuka Fujimaru.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Miyamoto Musashi | Saber
Kudos: 32





	1. Awakening (pt. 1)

Another cold day in Chaldea. Everyone went through their business as usual, both Heroic Spirit and Chaldean workers alike. Some servants were hanging out, others helping, or training with other servants. Mash was coming out of the Command Room with a sleeping Fou in her arms. However...

One event had broken the normal flow of everything.

"Excuse me! Pardon! I need to get to the Summoning Room, please clear a path!!" A soft redhead, visible from even the turning point of the hall, was running at an absurdly fast speed. Holding two boxes with sharp and glowing crystals, she was yelling for people to get out of the way.

"S-Senpai!? Why are you running? You still have time, it's not like the summon ends in minutes... Ah... she's gone already." The little kouhai sighed with a smile. She follows, going from a speed walk to a slow jog. Mash’s fellow companion, Fou, jumps out of her arms and follows his beloved owner.

All the servants stopped what they were doing, and watched the pair zoom through the halls. Many murmurs swept across, some laughing, and others sighing. Even so, they all wished her luck, as the Master had been waiting for a chance to summon a specific Saber for a short time that felt eternal...

* * *

Ritsuka Fujimaru, or just Ritsuka, had been saving for a while. After the events of Shimousa, her thoughts were full, thinking only of the beautiful girl who'd barely obtained 'nothingness'.

Her light, pink hair, appearing like silk. Fair skin, and blue eyes, like the coast of a crystal clear ocean, with streaks of red... reminiscent of autumn leaves. Another thing about her ー Ritsuka didn't like to think about it so much, as it made her extremely flushed ー was the maiden’s toned body. Oh! How warm, soft, and strong those legs must be... How strong and firm her arms look... 

Ritsuka absolutely wished to trace her fingers on the swordswoman's back. She even wished to put her hands where she normally shouldn't, but those were different thoughts for a different time.

Of course, she couldn’t forget about the personality. Carefree like the wind, and sweet. Even if she doubted herself, Ritsuka would stop her and convince her the opposite. She would do anything ー and she meant anything AND everything ー for the maiden. 

The redhead, Chaldea's Master, was head over heels, smitten, and even infatuated with the legendary Musashi Miyamoto. Even if she was from an alternate timeline, love knew no bounds.... 

...But her destination did. She didn't realize it, but she'd ran two doors past the Summoning Room. Thankfully, Mash had caught up to her, grabbed her senpai's shoulder, and turned her around.

"Senpai, you passed it. It's over there." Mash spoke coolly, as if Ritsuka wasn't in a crazed frenzy.

"O-Oh... Thanks. Sorry, I spaced out. I'll get going then! Wish me luck!! But get the tissues ready. For whatever reason, just bring them." Ritsuka meekly told Mash, her confidence waning, but she still held on.

Slowly placing the two boxes holding the Saint Quartz down near the door, she enters the room. The Chaldean Master’s heart beats rapidly. Grabbing three of them for a test throw, she bites her lip. Heavy thoughts filled her mind. 

‘What if she decided to never come back, and only lied to me?’ A quiet step towards the dimly glowing summoning circle.

‘We vowed to be there for each other.. But what if it changed over this short span of time?’ Another step, her confidence quailing slowly.

‘... Isn’t rolling on the first day bad luck?’ A small chuckle, and another step. In the end, she loudly walks over, almost in time with the beat of her heart.

As Ritsuka stands before the circle, she begins to chant the summoning spell.

“My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail’s call, and abide by this will and reason, then answer me.” Her hand glows a deep crimson red, burning fiercely. A brief pause, her thoughts coming in fast.

‘Please, please answer me.. Please…!’ 

She continues, “I hereby swear. I embody all that is good in the world. I shall defeat all that is evil in the world.”, her voice wavering slightly. Pausing briefly, but then she shakes her head and thoughts out.

“Seventh Heaven clad in the three words of power! Come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales!” 

Throwing the first three pieces of Quartz, the circle begins to spin even faster. Producing a single ring of light, it expands, then contracts. It explodes into a ball of light containing something small. After it slowly faded, the only thing that remained was… a Craft Essence. It was a picture of a boy, maybe just a bit older than Ritsuka. He looked as average as a normal boy, and yet… He had a look of kindness, and a warmth. His smile was welcoming. He also had yakisoba bread floating just above his open hand. Reading the description, she felt sympathetic.

“Huh… that’s a weird one from this summon. I’ll take it.” She smiles a bit as she walks out to give the card to her kouhai.

“Oh, maybe this is a good sign, senpai! I think you’ll get lucky this time around.” Giving a smile, Mash holds onto the card, and looks at it. She flushes a bit.

‘He’s… Maybe I should ask the servants if they know of him.’ She thought to herself, gazing at the card.

Walking back into the Summoning Room, the light red haired girl took a deep breath, and carefully pulled out 30 Quartz. After taking them into her arms, she gingerly walks over to the circle. Throwing them, chanting, and watching the summons go, a nervous Ritsuka mutters to herself, “You said you’d part the heavens and earth for me, right? Please keep that promise.. Don’t let your words change just because time has passed and I haven’t called for you since then.” 

Nothing but copies and extra Prisms. She sighs and goes for the next batch. 

“I shouldn’t despair, I’ve saved and grinded plenty. She’ll come to me. I have to believe her.” Hastily grabbing another thirty, she begins throwing them, chanting the same summoning spell

Again, nothing special. Frustration began to build up, but Ritsuka stuffed it down. 

"It's fine. It'll be ok." She reassures herself, and continues.

A gold spark. Three white rings of light. It's a Saber. The Master holds her breath, waiting, hoping that Musashi does hear her calls. Against her own better judgement, she leans closer to the circle, hoping that the face she’d see would be the one she was hoping for.

That hope was crushed in an instant. It was Yagyu. She didn't hold any cold intent, as he was different from the one in Shimousa. Even so, she felt her heart drop, and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Welcome to Chaldea! I'm sure… you'll do well here. F-Follow me." She walks out with him, and gives a look to Mash. Her kouhai understood what Ritsuka was thinking. 

"Follow me, I'll lead you to your room. Many servants here are very kind… I'm sure you'll get along with some of them." Her voice trails off, and the redhead walks back into the Summoning Room. Tears were becoming harder to hold back. 

She only had two whole rolls, and three smaller rolls. There were fragments as well, but she wasn't sure if they'd be enough for her to come home.

Embarrassingly enough, she gives a small, quiet sob. Ritsuka debates whether or not she wanted to continue rolling, or save her stash for the next day. Through her tears, she grabs three for a small role, and proceeds to throw them. Then she throws another three. 

Both only gave Essences. She already had them. 

Slowly setting herself on the ground, her hands cover her face and she begins to sob quietly. The Master’s sobbing turns into ugly crying, and Mash comes to her side slowly, as to not scare her senpai too much.

“Senpai… you still have plenty of time. Let’s go back before you blow the rest of your savings, ok? We’ll continue whenever you feel ready.” The kouhai reassured Ritsuka, in hopes that she’d stop crying. She continues, “Actually, let’s eat dinner together, and go to sleep. You’ll definitely feel better… hopefully.” The last bit was to comfort herself. It’d certainly become more concerning if her Master wasn’t able to recuperate after just one day and only four or five roles done out of whatever was left.

“Yeah, you’re right, Mash. Let’s go have some food. That’s always a good remedy for a bad day!” Sniffling and rubbing her eyes a bit too hard, the redhead walked with a bit more strength and lifted her face. She looks over to Mash and tells her, “Thanks, I really needed that.” Giving a big smile, her puffy eyes and reddened cheeks were appearing more obvious outside of the dim room.

* * *

After dinner and a good talk with some servants, the Chaldean Master heads back to her room, drunk on food and feeling lighter. As she enters, she strips down into just her shirt and underwear, and goes beneath her covers. Once Ritsuka closes her tired eyes, the Master slowly drifts off into a deep sleep. 

She dreams of a swordswoman. A maiden with light pink, silky hair. Clear sea blue eyes, with wisps of red, like autumn leaves. 

And a smile, more joyous, and carefree, like the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a while since I've written a fanfic, but I hope you'll all join me to the end! I plan on following the NA timeline, so that it feels more spaced out, and so I can continue to improve writing Musashi. I'll see you all in the next chapter ☆


	2. Awakening (Pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ritsuka's first day of attempting to summon Musashi, she goes into the second day filled with determination.

Morning comes, it’s still cold in Chaldea. The events of yesterday didn’t feel real for Ritsuka, but they did happen. It wasn’t a bad dream, it was real. She did waste roughly over 100 Saint Quartz, and cried like a newborn baby. At this point, she only had enough to roll three more whole rolls, and then there was her stash of fragments. Even then, she wasn’t sure if it’d be enough for Musashi to come home. Oddly enough, it didn’t make sense why such rare servants took such a long time to come to Chaldea. 

In fact, Ritsuka found it strange. Were they fashionably late? Did they feel the need to come in ostentatiously? Or did they feel bad, and decided to come after all the Quartz used? Regardless, the Master would never know the answer ー unless she became a Heroic Spirit herself ー and she never wanted to know. 

Sighing, she stretches in bed, her legs kicking off the sheets. Grabbing her pillow, she shimmies down, and then stretches her arms. Feeling good from the stretching, Ritsuka twists and bends, cracking her back. She groans “Ah, I really needed that. I was so tense yesterday, it’s almost ridiculous to think about… ugh”, and gets up slowly. Feet touching the ground, she does her usual routine.

She goes to take a shower, gets out, and dresses. As much as she wanted to dress differently, she was required to put on the Chaldea uniform. It’d only be a month or so until she wouldn’t have to be required to wear it anymore.

Of course, fate had other plans. But that is the future, and this is now.

Leaving the room, she meets up with Mash. Greeting her kouhai, they walk to breakfast early. Both walk quietly, but then the lavender haired girl breaks the silence.

“Were you able to sleep well, senpai?” She asks, meekly looking at Ritsuka. Giving a soft smile, her senpai responds with a chipper and happy attitude.

“Yup! Thanks for pulling me out of there, Mash. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. I’ll do my best today, and if I believe in myself, then I think she’ll come to me. Do you think so too?” Such a long response earned a small laugh ー which could double as a sigh as well ー from Mash. 

“Well, I’m glad to see you in good spirits. I do think that Musashi-chan will come to you if you keep up a good attitude.” She gives a kind response, internally thankful that Ritsuka was doing alright after her sob session during the summons.

Entering the dining hall, the both of them get something to eat, and sit down. They were one of the early-birds when it came to breakfast. Of course, they had to be. Both Master and Servant had to be ready early because they had long days. Even if they weren’t fighting and saving the world, they had to deal with other activities, such as helping Da Vinci with her shop, or other members of Chaldea. Overall, they were very busy people. The true hell was during events. Many servants would come and go, sleep was nothing but a dream, and the inventory work after was literal hell. It was similar to workers going through the holidays, but there was another factor added on; there were many lives at stake, even if it wasn’t always serious. Whenever there were serious ones though… 

The memory of fighting a large and perverted woman who fell in the Beast class at the bottom of a sinking oil facility came to mind, and Ritsuka shuddered terribly. She shakes off the thought, and eats the rest of her food. Mash finishes up soon after, and they both stand to head to their next destination. 

“I think I’ll go meditate for a bit, Mash. Then I’ll go to your room once I’m done. Then we’ll head to the Summoning Room, ok?” Ritsuka dishes out her plan with a serious face. She was determined for the swordswoman to come to her, and she wasn’t going to give into despair. Not until the last Quartz Fragments were pieced together.

“Sounds good. I’ll wait for you then. Would you like me to bring the tissues?” Giving a small giggle, Mash cracks a small joke, but she felt that it may be too soon for such a thing, and was about to apologize. Ritsuka stops her from doing so.

“Well,” she begins to speak again, “I think I’ll definitely need them. After all, I might cry tears of joy!” 

“Sounds good! I’ll see you in a bit then. Good luck, senpai.” Mash begins to walk to her room, and Fou joins her. As they walk off, Ritsuka turns slowly, and makes her way to the room.

Once the red haired master enters her room, the lights are dimmed and she sits in her chair. Slowing her breathing, she counts her breaths, and clears her mind. Well, not exactly; Ritsuka’s thoughts were allowed to come and go, like the seasons, the moon and sun, and the wind. After an untold amount of time, she gradually opens her eyes, gets up very slowly, stretching her ankles, legs, and back. As she walks to her door, the stretches are finished with a quick arm rotation, and then she leaves the room. 

“Breathe, Ritsuka, breathe. It’s going to be alright. Musashi will come.” Reassuring herself, the Chaldean Master grabs the remaining box of rainbow jewels, and begins to walk to the Summoning Room. Butterflies come into her stomach, and her hands explode with sweat. Da Vinci runs to her and hands her some Summoning Tickets. Eyes wide, the redhead thanks the genius, and continues walking.

She comes across Mash’s room, and gives a knock with the box. She speaks up, “I’m here! You ready?” As she asks, the lavender kouhai comes out of the room with some tissues. 

“I’m ready when you are!” Proudly puffing her chest out, Mash holds up the tissues with confidence. Ritsuka gives a big grin and starts walking with her trusted companion.

Both stand in front of the Summoning Room, nervous, but confident. Ritsuka tells Mash that it’d be the same process as the day before: Mash would wait outside, and Ritsuka would begin the second attempt at summoning the ethereal Saber. The Master takes another deep breath, and enters the room.

Same as always, the room was dark, with only the magical lines and Galahad’s Shield of the Round Table illuminating with a bright cyan hue. Ritsuka gives herself a small pep talk. Internally, of course.

‘This is my last chance, so I’ll use sheer willpower ー and my love ー to make sure that she comes home. The swordswoman that reached the void, who caught my heart…’ Ending her pep talk, she steps forward, and begins the summoning ritual with the chant.

“My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail’s call, and abide by this will and reason, then answer me.”

As she begins, flashing white-blue streaks of light illuminate the room, and she watches with a face of determination, and unwavering hope. Her heart beats fiercely, hands clammy, and lips tight. Ritsuka squints from the light. Three lines appear, and she looks straight into the center.

“I hereby swear. I embody all that is good in the world. I shall defeat all that is evil in the world. Seventh Heaven clad in the three words of power! Come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales!” She finishes, and waits, not looking away. It felt like her eyes were going to burn away.

At first, no sparks appear, and she begins to briefly panic, but then she comforts herself. ‘It's just another servant I have. No biggie, there's still a long way to go.’ She'll wait for Musashi for as long as she stays in Chaldea. Until she leaves, Ritsuka Fujimaru will not give up. This is her resolve, her will. 

And that very will is what attracts the evanescent Saber. She comes in quite flashy. Literally.

The circle doesn't expand. Instead, it stops completely. The Master becomes concerned, millions of thoughts racing through her head. Maybe she broke the system somehow? Or maybe it had to do with the future of Chaldea after she leaves? She really might've screwed up big time. 

Rainbow sparks flare up dramatically, and thoughts of worry are replaced with sounds of excitement. She completely forgets how to act like a proper human being, and starts to run around, nearly tripping. Mash hears the sudden commotion, and peers in to see her Master making a fool of herself.

Even so, the red head doesn’t notice.

Ritsuka completely stops in her tracks, and stands, looking at the rapidly spinning wall of light. Her thoughts completely vanish as quickly as the light dissipates.

The Chaldean Master looks right at the very person she was hoping to see.

White and slightly pink hair, soft and silky looking. One curly strand stuck out on the left side of her face. A messy and spiky ponytail was held by a black hairpiece and was adorned with two red leaves. Unlike her form in Shimousa, her blue kimono with red and small gold embellishments was closed in the front. Black ruffles were nestled around her neck and sides, going around her arms and peeking out from both sides of her chest. Instead of four katanas, only two were hanging on the left side of her hip. What held the two swords was a red sash and a gold string, decorated with small flowers ー appearing to be cherry blossoms ー speckled throughout it. Behind it was a well tied and beautiful bow, and a stringed one as well ー that was what allowed her sash and swords to stay in place. Her arms and legs were bare, except for black stockings that ended mid-thigh in a diamond shape outlined in gold. On her arms were diamond sleeves that start mid-bicep, and end on the bottom of her palm with tiny red flat ruffles. Her feet were also barely covered, except for the stockings and black sandal-heels.

Ritsuka looks back up and her eyes meet light sea blue ones, with dashes of red. Her face flushes a deep crimson, much darker than her own hair. Musashi was about to introduce herself, but stops herself from saying anything once she gets a clear view of who was standing before her. 

  
  


However, little did the summoner know, Musashi’s heart swelled at seeing the girl who was of great aid to her during her time in Shimousa. Dual colored eyes meet gold. Musashi flushes a bit, and then walks over to her Master. Ritsuka stands in place, absolutely stunned. Hearts beating faster, their distance closing. It was strange that Musashi kept on walking. And for a split second, Rituska thought that this was all a bittersweet dream. 

However, luck was on her side today, for it was not a dream. The swordswoman stops right before the Master. It took all of her power to not tear her eyes away from Musashi’s. Giving a big smile, she speaks as she always has, cheerful and charming.

“Sorry for making you wait for so long! But, I have answered your call at last, Master.” As Musashi utters the last word, Ritsuka hugs her tightly, maybe hitting herself on the hilt of a sword. Even if it did hurt, the pain didn’t stop her from anything. The sudden warmth stunned the swordswoman briefly and after a bit, she hugged back. 

A small sob escapes the red head. This catches the Saber by surprise, and she doesn’t know what to do. Before saying or doing anything, Ritsuka speaks meekly, trying to talk clearly without becoming a blubbering mess.

“I’m glad… you came to me. I was worried… that something happened… or you didn’t ー”, The swordswoman stops Ritsuka from speaking any further by letting go, and placing her hands on the red head’s shoulders.

“Did you really miss me that much? To see you, of all people, crying, is a bit…” Musashi pauses briefly, but continues positively. “Well, I’m here now, so you don’t need to cry! C’mon, let me see you smile. It’s been a while.” Encouraging her Master to cheer up, she gives a big smile. 

“Well, I did miss you a lot! After what happened in Shimousa, I… I thought you’d never return. A-And then the message you left me really surprised me too. So yesterday, when I tried to summon you to no avail…” Ritsuka stops herself from continuing her rambling. If she didn’t, she’d end up crying again. Taking a deep breath, she gives a small laugh, and smiles at Musashi.

“Even if you did take a bit longer than I expected… I’m glad you’re here by my side again, Musashi.” Blushing lightly as she looked at the swordswoman shyly, a hand reaching up to scratch her head a bit. 

The sudden honesty and subtle flattery of Ritsuka catches Musashi off-guard, even more so when she gives the Saber the smile she hadn’t seen in such a long time. It was refreshing, much like a warm breeze on a cool night, or like a flower blooming in spring. A warm feeling overcame her, and it wasn’t a hug. It made her feel good, like she actually belonged somewhere for once. 

“Aw, you’re sweet, thank you! I’m glad we can work with each other again. Until this contract is severed, I’ll serve you for as long as we are together… Ritsuka.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I did Musashi justice with few words. It's my first time writing such a complex character, so it was intimidating... Even so, I hope that as I keep writing, it'll improve overtime! I'll see you all in the next chapter ☆


End file.
